What he didn't mean
by Latent Lullaby
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome get into a fight. Kagome storms away, and Inuyasha is immidiately injured. Will things be resolved between them before kagome loses faith? Oneshot Inukag


Authors note: Hey everyone, thought I'd do another one-shot. All credit for the idea of this story goes to PeppyGal; who has been a great reviewer; all of her ideas have been great ones, and I sincerely try to use every single one of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(begin)

It was early in the day, and totosai had just come to take tetsusaiga and sharpen it, promising to bring it back within one day. Inuyasha was nervous as it was, without his sword, but kagome just had to ask to go back home. For Inuyasha, it was the last straw.

"Inuyasha! Please?" Kagome tried her best to beg him, but so far, the hanyou wasn't letting up.

"No way! You went back a few days ago! We need to hunt for shards, no more sneaking away to your weird modern world!" He crossed his arms and did his best to tower above her and intimidate her.

"Excuse me if I have a life! All it ever is with you is jewel shards, jewel shards, jewel shards! And you wonder why I yell at you!" She clenched her fists, taking a daring step forward.

Unnerved by her, he stepped forward, pointing an accusing claw at her.

"If you didn't always go back to your world, then we might be done with this quest, and I wouldn't be stuck arguing with some stupid, worthless wench!"

Kagome didn't yell anything back at Inuyasha; her mouth was open, standing shocked like a fish that was out of the water. She closed her mouth, standing upright and keeping her head down to avoid Inuyasha's gaze.

"Well..." She began quietly.

"If that's how it is… than you won't mind this worthless wench going somewhere that you're not."

She immediately walked quietly away from him, disappearing into the expanse of trees that surrounded the village, and was otherwise called the forest of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, stood there, widely confused. Why had she walked away?

When he argued with her, he really never meant anything he said. To him, it was like he was throwng words that had no depth or maliciousness. Was she seriously mad about something like that?

His senses were dulled by confusion and anger, and because of that, little did Inuyasha know, that behind him lay a demon, intent on revenge for Inuyasha hurting his brother. In turn, the demon planned to hurt Inuyasha to the point of almost death; to return the favor to the half dog demon.

(change scene)

Kagome couldn't believe him! Why was he always so rude!

Apparently, she had been wrong about him; she had thought that he at least liked her, thought her equal to him in some ways at least.

And this was just after she had admitted to herself that she might have even been in love with him, how stupid she was to believe that he even liked her.

Names were not really important to her; they came and went with Inuyasha's temper. But there was one name that almost no one was immune to; including Inuyasha himself.

Worthless… That was something that was said with absolute hate.

You are worth nothing, you're a waste of space, no one will ever want you… That's what it meant to her.

Never had he used that hurtful name on her before…

She regretted even knowing the stupid hanyou.

At least Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara weren't there… She wanted to cry, she felt so bad about herself. She was glad that she was away from him, so that he wouldn't see her cry. He wouldn't see her fall into a deep and selfish depression, just over some stupid name.

(Change scene)

The demon had done its duty; Inuyasha now lay bleeding and broken on the ground. He had fought bravely, and gone down quickly when the demon had paralyzed him with its poison.

The pain was unbearable, he wasn't sure if he was going to die, but he wanted to say he was sorry to kagome, at the very least. The demon quickly left, proclaiming something about revenge and rightful punishment.

He didn't know why he hadn't transformed; it would have made sense, since he was attacked and savagely beat up. The demon must not have meant to kill him…

That was a change from the normal routine…

He got up slowly using his broken nose to the best of his ability to sniff the girl out.

Once he located her, he did his best to drag himself toward her, luckily she hadn't gone too far away.

He reached her, smelling her dried tears, and noting that she was asleep. Maybe she'd be in the mood to dress his wounds, since she conveniently had her big yellow backpack.

"oi.. Kagome..." He gently jarred her shoulder and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth,

"Oh Inuyasha, what happened to you!" She immediately turned toward her bag an grabbed out some bandages that would hopefully suffice. She ignored that afternoon, and pushed her hurt down in favor of making sure that he was okay first.

He sat quietly while she worked, stealing glances at her from time to time. She must have been really upset, he decided. He hated when he made her upset…

After all… She wasn't worthless. She actually might have been the one thing in his life that he thought was worth more than anything. He didn't want her to go home, because he felt incomplete without her. He wanted to always see her face, and to be right there with her.

"Kagome… I'm sorry I said that…" She looked up at him for a moment and then continued her work.

"I really am…" He insisted.

She didn't answer him, he noticed that her brow was furrowed in determination. Was she trying not to cry…?

"Please look at me…" He pleaded a third time, and grabbed her chin with his hand to make her look at him. She bit her lip and tried to get away from his grasp.

"If you're so sorry, than why did you call me that?" She gave in and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know…" He looked down and sighed.

"I was just really mad and frustrated… I didn't want you to go." He said awkwardly, he had never been good at sharing his feelings with her, now was no exception.

"So you didn't mean it?" She prodded.

"No… I didn't" He said slowly and cautiously.

She sat quietly for a minute, him having released her. She looked as though she were thinking carefully.

But then she looked up at him and smiled slightly, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his uninjured middle.

"I forgive you." She whispered quietly into his chest. He sighed gratefully and smiled to himself, glad to be released of his guilty burden.

And for once he wrapped his arms around her too, letting himself be content with her in his arms… With her, he forgot a lot of things… His past, his pain, and how the world was always watching.

Authors note: Yay! Another one shot! Well, let me know what you guys think of it! I am also open to other ideas from my wonderful reviewers for stories. Just tell me so in a review, and I'll write it, tweak it, and give you credit for the idea! How does that sound?

Read and review!

Zeldagurl


End file.
